


VI

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The sixth in a series of 55 word stories.





	VI

_There is a Radio Show in my head._

_The host fixes his papers, runs through the records._

_He plays the same songs every day, gives me his opinions and advice in his Morgan Freeman voice._

_He never misses a beat, moving with me day in and day out._

_Sometimes I wonder how much he’s paid._


End file.
